Fondness Takes A While
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Hermione has lost her memory, and its found wandering the streets by the Malfoy family. They agree to take her in, for a price. D/Hr
1. Default Chapter

Fondness Takes A While  
  
by Sasha Warren  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.................*pout*  
  
Summary: Hermione has lost her memory, and is wondering until she finds a guy who may be able to help her. Who knows what happens when you start a clean slate......! Draco/Hermione.   
(a/n last day of school)  
Hermione sat on her bed, her legs dangling. Her boyfriend Ron was kneeling over her bags, shoving the last of her schoolbooks in.  
  
"Thanks Ron. I really needed some help!"  
"Did you really HAVE to pack all your school assignments from the last year?" asked Ron, annoyed.  
  
"Ron, you know I'm a packrat! I can't throw anything away.!"  
  
The year in question was Hermione's fifth, she had discovered her feelings for Ron at the beginning of it and her feelings had blossomed into a lovely relationship.   
  
Hermione straightened her jean skirt.  
"Ron, are you OK? I mean, you've been acting mad at me all week!"  
Ron screwed up his face and blinked a few times.  
"Yeah Mione', I'm fine."   
"No, you aren't!" said Hermione firmly. "Ron Weasley, I know you better than anyone, don't you dare lie to me!" she yelled, sounding much like Molly Weasley.   
"I'm fine. Damn Hermione, for once in your life, leave me alone!" he yelled.   
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, as Ron slapped a freckled hand over his mouth.   
"Hermione, I didn't mean that, I'm just-" but he couldn't finish as Hermione dashed from the dorm.   
"Damn't." he muttered under his breath.   
Just then he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs in the dorm. At first glance, he took no notice to the blonde dashing around the corner.   
"Ron?" said the girl  
"Oh hi Lavender."  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, I was helping Hermione pack."  
"Oh." said Lavender bluntly.   
"What's the matter?" asked Ron, suddenly concerned.  
"Oh come on!" sighed Lavender.  
"We've been dancing around this for months!"  
"What?" asked Ron confused.  
"Drop the act Ron, and look at me."  
She narrowed her eyes seductively, looking into Ron's sea blue eyes. breaking his   
"Look, Ron. You know you want me." said Lavender silkily.   
"I-I-I" stammered Ron, never breaking his glance with Lavender.   
" I see you looking at me in class, and I feel your breath on my neck when you stand behind me, and frankly, I want you to.   
"Uh...uh.." Murmured too." she smiled.   
Ron stood there, staring at her with angry eyes. "Lavender, how could you ask me to cheat on Hermione. Even if I do want you, I would never do that to her."  
Lavender chuckled and pulled a small vial of clear liquid out of her pocket.  
"The truth potion!" exclaimed Ron.  
She shoved the vial into his mouth and tipped his head back.   
His eyes became glossy.   
"Tell me the story." Commanded Lavender.   
Ron gulped and began in a monotone voice. "I loved Hermione, I really did. It started last week, when I saw you in Potions. You looked so beautiful. Hermione is beautiful, but not like you. I tried to hold it back. I love her, but as a sister, I can't hurt her, but I want you so bad."  
Lavender smiled.  
"She's your friend, she'll forgive."   
"I hope." said Ron softly.  
Lavender pulled out another vial of pink liquid and poured in his mouth.   
Ron obeyed like a lovesick puppy dog.   
"Ahh." laughed Lavender "The joys of love potions."  
"I'm doing this for you babe!" smiled Lavender. "You need a push in the right direction."  
Ron, slid his hand onto her side, his lips tightening into a broken sort of smile.   
He slide his other hand about 2 inches up her shirt, her pale skin, soft to his touch.   
He leaned in, pressing his lips to her crimson ones.   
"Ron.." she mumbled softly, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Ron?" said a voice meekly from the door.  
He turned to see Hermione.  
"Ron?" she asked again.  
He slipped from the spell. "Hermione I-I didn't want to, I-"  
She cut him off. "Go to hell Ron Weasley! For all I care!" she walked closer to him, her eyes closer to Lavender.  
"And you, Lav, how could you?" she asked through her tears.  
" I didn't want to Mione' " she said softly. "He gave me a potion!"  
"Learn how to lie!" sneered Hermione, as she grabbed her suitcase and left the room.   
**************************************************************************************************  
Ron stood dumbfounded.  
"Lavender! How could you do that?"  
"Oh come on, baby. You know you wanted me to!" she smiled.  
"Well,- thats not exactly a lie- but still, I'm not the kind of guy to do that."  
"I know Ronniekins!" giggled Lavender, as she leaned in for another kiss.  
"Shove off!" yelled Ron as he pushed her on the bed, and left the room.   
**************************************************************************************************  
Hermione sat in the compartment with Harry, utterly quiet.  
"What's up, Mione?" asked Harry concertedly.  
Hermione began to cry again. "It's Ron." she began "I caught him-him k-k-kissing Lavender!" she wailed.   
"Ron? Kiss Lavender? That doesn't sound like him-" began Harry. Just then Ron burst into the compartment of the train, his face flushed and his chest heaving.  
"Hermione!" he panted "Yougottalistentome!"   
"Speak." said Hermione bluntly.  
"I love you, but not as a girlfriend. See, I began noticing Lavender about a week ago. I knew my brain was dirty, but my heart loved you. She came into the room and gave me the truth potion and found out I liked her. Then she made me drink this pink stuff and oh- I don't know what came over me, I just kissed her. I told her to shove off, though. Please, please, forgive me!" he begged.   
"I-I do." began Hermione "But-I don't think I can ever be your girlfriend again-it's just weird."   
"I guess I deserve it." Ron looked crestfallen.   
**************************************************************************************************  
One month Later  
  
Hermione sat on her bed writing in her journal. She was recovering fairly well from her breakup with Ron. Well, on the outside she was recovering, but on the inside, she was dying from lack of love. She continued to write.  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
It's finally ready! You know, my plan. I've been planning and planning, but I'm finally ready. This is for my own good. And, it's not like it's forever, just for a week. I'm going to visit, Alicia, my cousin who lives in France. I'm going to take the KnightBus there. I just need a break from all this pain. I will also be near to Fluer, so I thought she could help me with my essay on Veela's.   
Talk soon,   
Hermione  
p.s I'm leaving in half an hour!  
  
Hermione put down her quill and sighed. This was the perfect trip! She checked her bag to make sure everything was packed, and made sure her good-bye note was placed strategically on her pillow for her parents to find. She pulled a thin sport jacket over her blue tee shirt and pulled her bag from the room, careful not to alert her parents, who were in the living room chatting. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and opened the front door slowly. She could see the setting sun outside. She walked over to the street and stood next to it. She pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it, muttering the calling for the KnightBus. Almost instantly, a large bus stopped in front of her. She had traveled with the KnightBus before, and was familiar with the practices of it.   
  
She climbed onto the bus and handed the driver a slip of parchment.   
"Can you take me there?" she asked, and the driver nodded. "It will take me about twenty four hours though." he said.  
"OK, that's alright." she smiled. She walked to the back of the bus, and found an empty bed. Next to her bed was a little boy of about four, who was next to his parents in beds and older sister. She opened her bag and began to unpack her clothes into the nightstand next to her. She then went into the bathroom to change into her nightclothes, which were purple boxers and a tight gray tank top. She yawned, and climbed into the bed after pulling down the soft blue comforter.  
  
BAM! Hermione awoke to the engine of the bus sputtering and spitting.  
"Everthin's all right!" called a voice from the front of the bus.  
Dear Journal,   
I got on the bus last night around 8:30. I went to bed straight way. I just woke up, and boy am I excited! I'm in the mood to read (as usual) and I'm going to read from my new book. "8,000 Pages, that will Ensnare Your Mind!" It's very good, I'm on page 1,239.   
Love,   
Hermione   
Hermione pulled out her book and began to read. She got to an interesting part that talked about a peace spell, so she decided to give it a whirl.   
She pulled down the window and stuck her head out, sucking in the air as she tried to muster the difficult words to the spell. In the distance she could see a large truck coming down the road. As it got closer, she noticed it was in the same lane. She turned her head to cry "Stop!". When she heard a large bang, and felt the bus lurch into a spin. 


	2. Who Am I?

"Chapter 2"  
  
Disclaimer- see chapter one   
  
Hermione blinked. She was sprawled across a lawn, with dewey green grass.  
"Where am I?" thought Hermione.  
"Who am I, for that matter?"   
She could feel blood soaking through her jeans and a mind of panic began running through her head.  
"Ms.?" said a voice from the lawn.  
Hermione turned her head up, to see a young woman, of about twenty, standing on the lawn. She had blonde curly hair and bright green eyes.   
"M'am-" began Hermione  
"Dear, are you alright? You look awful hurt."  
Hermione began to speak, when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
Hermione awoke to a faint tapping sound . She opened her eyes and rolled over in the bed she was in.   
"Ah, Miss, you are awake!" smiled the woman from earlier.   
"Um, Hello. Where am I?" asked Hermione.  
"You are in Malfoy Manor." said the woman. "I am Mrs. Perkins, the maid here.  
Malfoy Manor? The name sounded oddly familiar. Hermione looked about the room around her. It had silver walls, with white furniture, much like an asylum.   
  
Just then, the door creaked open and two tall figures walked in.   
The first one an older man, held out his hand. "I am Lucious Malfoy."   
Then he looked closer at her face.   
"Granger? he sneered. "What did you say sir?" asked Hermione  
"Mr. Malfoy, she has lost her entire memory." explained Mrs. Perkins.   
"Ahh, she's a mudblood...dispose of her!" he laughed  
"Honey," began Narcissa, his wife. "Let her stay!"  
"No way!" he yelled  
"But, she's a clean slate. We could use her. You know, Voldemort is looking for a faithful servant to carry on his blood. We are his faithful servants, yet we have no daughter. She's perfect! Blank, for us to write our beliefs on. She'd be obedient, unlike Draco!"  
Lucious narrowed his eyes on Hermione, who was utterly confused. " I suppose Narcissa, but one slip up and I'm disposing of her. He left the room, swishing his black robes behind him . Narcissa looked down at Hermione. "Dearest, your name is Hermione. You are a witch, your parents died a week ago, in a nasty car accident, we are your guardians. You lost your memory when you fell from your broomstick."  
Hermione believed every word. "Then you are mother?"   
"No," said Narcissa firmly "I am simply, Narcissa."   
Hermione smiled. "Mrs Perkins, will you show Hermione to her room?"   
"Yes, of course." smiled Mrs. Perkins.   
Hermione strained her mind, trying to remember all these people. She could only remember two things, she was a witch, she just knew it, and a red headed boy with sea blue eyes kept popping into her head, but she could not recognize the smiling face. Narcissa leaned over to Mrs. Perkins. "Take her to Heather's old room." Mrs. Perkins nodded and beckoned Hermione to follow her. Hermione followed her down a large hall, to a white door. Mrs. Perkins opened the door.   
"Do you remember your room?" asked Mrs. Perkins.  
"No." said Hermione "but, I like it!" she smiled. The walls were painted a light blue. There were toys all scattered around it. A large painting on the wall, displayed, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, a boy of about thirteen and a girl of about twelve.   
"Who are those children?" asked Hermione  
"Draco and Heather." said Mrs. Perkins.   
"Where are they?" asked Hermione.  
"Draco is in his room, down the hall." smiled Mrs. Perkins, who then preceeded to change the subject and show Hermione her clothes.   
"And the girl?" asked Hermione.  
"Ah, well, she was Draco's younger sister, she uh, got into a nasty accident last year when she was fourteen, and she died."  
"I'm very sorry."   
"Yes, it's been hard. You should fit her clothes, you are a year older than she was, but you are small."  
"OK." said Hermione "How old is Draco, now?"  
"He is fifteen, like you, you went to school with him."  
"Well, I figured that he and I went to school together. Where did we go anyway?"  
"A place called Hogwarts," rused Mrs. Perkins.   
"I will bring up Mrs. Jacobs, to help dress you."  
"OK." Hermione smiled and sat down on her bed.   
"Wait!" she called "I have one more question!"  
Mrs. Perkins turned around "yes?"  
"Did my parents love me?"  
"Yes," smiled Mrs. Perkins. "Very much. We will take care of you."  
Hermione thought she saw a small glint of a tear in Mrs. Perkins eyes, as she turned and left the room.   
****************************************************************************************************  
A few minutes later, a large woman with brown hair, peeked into the room.  
"Oi Hermione!" she said   
"I am Mrs. Jacobs, I am here to dress you for dinner. The Malfoy's are having a dinner party tonight and wish to present you.   
"Alright." smiled Hermione.  
Mrs. Jacobs began rifling through the closet, throwing out twenty or so clothes.   
"Hmm.." she said "All these are used."   
She lifted a wand from her pocket and traced it in the air. Instantly, a beautiful gown materialized before her. It was strapless, and creamy. The skirt poofed out like a bell, and was a creamy silk color with tulle over it.   
Hermione smiled. "It's gorgeous!"  
"An exact replica of the dress Heather wore when...." she trailed off.  
"When Heather what?"  
"Never mind. So, how do you want your hair?"   
Mrs. Jacobs waved her wand and Hermione's hair immediatly was pulled into a bun, with two tendrils framing her face. Two elbow length white gloves also appeared next to the dress.   
"Get dressed." said Mrs. Jacobs, as she left the room.  
  
Hermione pulled on the dress and gloves and sat down on her bed. She began to get very curious and decided to poke about the room. Underneath the bed she found a large photo album. She flipped through the pictures. Most of the pictures showed a girl, with gray eyes and bright blonde hair. She was extremely beautiful. Yet, the pictures stopped at about the age of fourteen. Hermione supposed it was Heather. Just then she heard a knock on the door. Before she could answer, the door creaked open. A boy of about fifteen or sixteen, walked in. From her gaze, she could see a tiny tear glinting in his eye.   
He looked up startled.   
"GRANGER?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I suppose you to be Draco, hello I'm Hermione!" smiled Hermione.  
"Granger? What are you doing here?"   
"My parents died in a car accident and I am living with you know. I fell from a broomstick this morning, and I have completely lost my memory. Your kind parents explained it to me ." said Hermione a bit sadly.  
This is a nightmare! thought Draco. Hermione Granger is not...*living* with me!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMERS WELCOME! 


	3. Ghostly Apparitions

"Memories"  
  
He left, slamming the oak door behind him. She looked up towards the family photo to get a closer look. She could see Draco's scowl evident, matching his parents. Heather smiled joyously, looking mismatched and out of place. Tracing a slender finger over the girl, she felt warm tears sliding down her face. She hummed a soft lullaby as she shamelessly wiped away the tear. A heavy fist knocked upon the door. It opened and Mrs. Perkins stepped in. "Come on dearest." she said softy.  
  
Hermione stepped off the bed, delicately. She followed Mrs. Perkins down the hall, where she was brought into a large room with white silk draping the walls and white couches lining the rooms. She sat down her petticoat brushing against her thigh. White roses were in clear vases on marble tables.   
"W-what am I doing here?" asked Hermione shakily.  
"We are christening you a Malfoy, or we cannot present you."   
Hermione nodded, smiling weakly. Mrs. Perkins lifted her wand and a sticky silver paste poured upon her head. It slipped under her top and pooled on her stomach. It sunk in. Instantly the spot became inflamed in pain and a strange, eerie white light was emanating from it. It suddenly stopped and a large imprint of a dragon was left on her tan tummy. She opened her eyes which were flashing silver, blinked, her eyes then returning to brown and smiled.   
"Shall we go?" she smiled slyly  
Mrs. Perkins smiled and taking Hermione hand, led her to the ballroom. As they were walking Hermione saw something glistening on the floor. She picked it up gently, to see it was a gorgeous silver necklace covered in perfect diamonds. She slowly placed it in her pocket and kept walking. All of a sudden, Mrs. Perkins abruptly stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. She narrowed her eyes, staring at her pocket.   
"Stand here." she muttered, pushing Hermione to stand over a large gold circle as she adujusted her hair. As if by magic (No.....really!) Hermione was lifted from the circle, floating in the air. People below her clapped polietely and made comments about the strange girl Lucious happened to adopt after her parents died. Of course many of Lucious' companions knew of Hermione, but were too afraid to call him on it. In black smoke above her the words "Hermione Malfoy" formed.  
"Hermione Malfoy?" she thought "I like it."  
Hermione landed on the ground, and was ushered to the dance floor by a lad in dark robes, the boy from earlier.   
  
Draco was itching to spoil his fathers' plan and tell her who she was. Not for her sake of course. Yet, his father would have him for dinner!   
"So mudbl-I mean Hermione, how are you? It's been so long!" he drawled, trying to sound loving, which is hard for a Malfoy.   
"Uh-good." smiled Hermione. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had found and slid it over her head. She felt a cold shiver run through her veins. She peered across the room and could see a girl dancing , this girl had long blonde hair, to her elbows, and bright silvery eyes. She was dancing with a young lad, and joy was leaking from her eyes. This girl turned her head and smiled at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione felt cold air rush through her chest and she crashed onto the marble floor.  
  
(A/N //- flashbacks)  
  
/ /Young girl, five years old, running, laughing, long blonde hair flowing, those cold eyes, the hand, the bood, the pain....//  
//young girl, bushy brown hair, laughing, woman, brown short hair, cuddling, singing, happiness.....//  
//pools of blood, the wand, the falling feeling//  
  
In her mind, Hermione screamed, her blood freezing.  
  
Cold water dripping. Hermione awoke to someone patting her forehead.  
"You!" she screamed at Lucious who was standing in the back of the room. "You said you loved me....why?"  
"What is God are you speaking of girl?" began Mr. Malfoy. "Little tyke, disoriented." he chuckled towards his wife who was patting Hermione's forehead. Hermione's eyes glowed bright silver and she slumped into the bed, letting out a tiny breath.  
"Maybe she should stay in bed..." suggested Naricissa, growing panicky.   
Hermione blinked and pulled the comforter close to her.   
"Heather!" she gasped "I saw her!"  
"Hearing voices." muttered Mr. Malfy "Call the doctor."  
  
Minutes later, a man in white robes appeared before them with a bubbling pink potions and threw it into Hermione's open mouth.   
"Give her this every morning," he began "With one cup fithospene.  
Narcissa smiled faintly.  
"She'll need to be watched for three hours after she falls asleep, as the medicine can cause.....complications during those times." sighed the doctor.   
The Malfoys nodded and bid him goodbye. Hermione could here whispers.  
"Healthy, yes."  
"Just a setback.."  
"In time"  
"It's perfect!"  
"Hmm.." said Narcissa "Lucious you take 8pm-9pm, I'll take 9pm-10pm and Draco will have 10pm-11pm."  
"Do I HAVE to?" moaned Draco who was sitting in a chair in the back of the room.  
Lucious glared at him.   
Narcissa chuckled softly and left the room with Lucious. Draco stood up, and walked over to Hermione, his eyes filled with a mix of hate and confusion. From his pocket he pulled a silver ring and placed it in her hand. He then turned and left.   
Hermione fingered the ring and placed it on her finger. She turned and saw a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in a white nightgown and her hair was braided.   
"H-hello." said Hermione approaching the girl.  
The girl lifted her chin and pointed to red, double wrap, rope burns.   
"Heather." she said in a raspy voice. Eerie music was rushing in Hermione's head.  
  
The song stopped. The girl stepped closer to Hermione, reaching a pale white hand for her hair, then a knock on the door came and the girl faded away.   
  
cliffie :) 


End file.
